Lily Iridansa
Background Born Enna Ferasha, Lily chose her adult elf name from the water lilies surrounding her home and her nickname Nymph, her mother's favorite water lily. She was born on the southernmost isle of The Fortuna Archipelago, named Agis. Lily quit school and began working at a young age doing odd jobs around the port of Fortuna for money and medicine for her family. She eventually went on to join a group of thieves gaining higher payout work and meeting her companion Solas, a Sahuagin. Family The Corel, Lily's tribe, mostly lived underwater. But the Ferasha family's house was 3 tiers, the attic being above water. The man she knew to be her father, Emmyth Ferasha traveled mostly by boat, selling goods for a living. He is also currently one of the heads of the Corel's council, working as the tribe's lead cleric. Her mother, Syvis Iridansa, was an entertainer up until the birth of her sister Marsha, after which she stayed ill, needing increasing care. While on the Star Crossed Lover, Lily received a letter from her mother detailing the murder of her biological Father by Emmyth's hand. She found out he had been poisoning their mother as retribution, and eventually killed her. She decided from that point on to no longer carry the Family name Ferasha, but instead her Mother's maiden name Iridansa. Boat Life After being on the run from Fortuna for a year, Lily stumbled upon The Star Crossed Lover on the 64th day of Shaweiza and was found as a stowaway. Lily joined the crew at Dovengrado and has been with them since. She started as a Cabin girl and was promoted to her current position of Watchman. She eloped with Fang Ryder on the 11th day of Lorheim and subsequently found that the marriage was never legally valid. They broke up soon after. She is currently dating Vega Tylvaren. Currently studying Law. Lily has proficiency in Insight or Investigation checks concerning contracts. Knowledge of trade negotiations, standards of measurements, and currency exchanges. Obtaining Magic On the 19th day of Lornheim, the residual magic binding Lily's magical birthright wore off and she fully came into her sorcery. She currently uses the ring that was passed down from her grandmother inlaid with a crystal from the Tree of Seasons as her focus. Her magic originates from a family of Noble elves on The Island of the Storm Sorcerers on her Father's side. Lily's magic, for the most part, specifically involves elements of weather. On the Run The Corel tribe stays devout to Deep Sashelas. As a tribe, they are very prejudice and isolated, mostly only dealing with elves and humans. Any defiance of these morals was subject to extreme punishment. After being tipped off, Emmyth, a councilman and at the time known to be Lily's father, captured Lily and Solas. Solas is murdered in front of her and she escapes. Zizk "He's the absolute worst, to say the least. I washed up on shore the morning after I ran from Fortuna. I had a long thin cut from the bottom of my rib down to the bottom of my stomach. It wasn't too deep but with all my swimming my blood loss got dangerous. I don't remember being brought inside, but I do remember waking up to the creep standing over my bed. A Lizardfolk man, stump tail, permanent sneer on his face. From the small cottage, I could tell he lived alone. He spoke eloquently but short and to the point with me. He says 'You owe me.' and I offer him some coin from my purse - finding it lighter than I remember. Oh, he helped himself and fixed a brand to my back. 'You owe me. Now leave.' He shoves some food in my pack and tosses it out the door. 'Thanks?' I say to a closed door." Appearance & Personality Lily is 5'5 and 110lbs. Her hair is a rusty brownish-red that fades dramatically to a stark white at the ends. Her frame is small but muscular from athletics and swimming. She usually wears clothing that hides the gills on her mid-neck. She bears a scar on the left side of her abdomen about 3 inches long from her captors. Lily also has a brand on her left lower back given to her by Zizk. She can be bubbly and quirky but has a sadness and darkness to her that can be harder to detect. She had to grow up at a very young age in a very sheltered environment so she's keen to learn as much as possible and to experience everything she can before trouble catches up to her. * Inquisitive * Naive * Loyal to those who follow the same morals * Street Smart * Manipulative: Uses her young look to gain sympathy and advantage * Constantly looking for approval Specialties: Deception, Perception, Stealth, Persuasion and Performance Languages Known: Common, Elvish, Aquan, Goblin, Thieves Cant, Draconic, Basic Sahuagin Timeline & Links Year 0: Syvis' Letter to Lily revealing the murder of her Father (here) Year 59: Solas born Year 76: Solas' mother dies Year 100: Marsha born, Solas 41 years, Marsha's First Word (here) Year 143: Solas joined Creeg and Gress, Solas age 84 Year 144: Lily joins Creeg and Gress, Year 144: Marketplace Incident Year 150 : Fish Incident (In Journal) Year 154 : Found Casinha Feliz, First Kill, Housewarming with Marsha Year Early 203 : Opera Part 1 (here), Part 2 (here), Part 3 (here) Conclusion (here) Year Late 203: Creeg & Gress die, Suna takes over Year 205: Solas Dies, Lily leaves Fortuna, The Day that Solas died (here) Year 206: Lily joins the Star Crossed Lover * Lily's Journal (here) * Last conversation at home with her sister (here) * A Day out with Lily and Kemen (here) ----------------------------------------------------------------- * NSFW: (Infirmary) (Tree of Seasons) (Honeymoon) (Bathhouse) (Crew Quarters)